Sin escape
by Fiore JW
Summary: Como todos dicen el basilisco es un ser despiadado e indeseado, una monstruosidad andante, pero...¿Alguien se ha puesto a pensar en como se siente? Este fic participa en "Te boggartizaras de terror" de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"


**HP pertenece a Joanne Rowling.**

**Cuando el basilisco habla suena en parsel (Es obvio pero lo informo)**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizaras de terror" de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Quiero reconocerle la buena ortografía (que yo no seria capaz de ofrecerles) a Luna Lunatica, ¡Gracias!**

* * *

La vida de un basilisco no tiene nada de especial, es aburrida y llena de tristeza, absolutamente insignificante. Su vida no es como la de otros reptiles que pueden vivir libremente sin tener que estar petrificando gente por ahí. A veces, el basilisco se preguntaba si había algo más en su vida que permanecer encerrado como un prisionero.  
¿Algún día cambiaría esa tediosa rutina? Lo dudaba, como bien había dicho casi mil años antes, desde que perecía allí sin ninguna clase de compañía más que las de algunas ratas que le servían de alimento. Aunque a veces, en sus pequeños y no muy usuales momentos de esperanza, se imaginaba escapando, siendo el basilisco libre que siempre quiso ser, conocer a alguien de su especie, tener algún amigo, o cualquier cosa que cualquier otro ser vivo tenía. Lo consideraba hasta que la cruda realidad le golpeaba: Era un basilisco no muy joven y soltero...¡Era el primer basilisco de casi mil años que jamás había tenido una cita!  
—¡Arañas!¡Moriría de vergüenza si alguien supiera que pienso estas cosas!—pensó el reptil.  
Ahora que estaba aburrido, como siempre, pensó en reflexionar sobre cuál era su temor más grande, aparte de ser soltero. Jamás se lo había preguntado y, además, no había mucho a lo que temer en una sucia cámara con puras ratas vanidosas.  
No se le venía a la mente ni una idea, por más que lo pensó. Pero después se imaginó a sí mismo muriéndose de aburrimiento en la cámara para siempre, segundos después se asustó al imaginar que se acababan las ratas y moría de hambre, o que los papeles se intercambiara y las ratas se lo comieran vivo.  
—Qué manera más patética de morir—se dijo, deslizándose por el suelo.  
Maldijo mil veces a Salazar por haberle dado esa clase de vida.  
—¡Te maldigo, Salazar Slytherin!¡#$%# idiota!—gritó interiormente con profundo rencor hacia el fallecido hombre sangre pura. Sí, lo había maldecido. Tenía su geniecito, no era una blanca palomita y ese feo hombre obsesivo lo sacaba de sus casillas.  
Recordó con nostalgia años pasados, cuando había tratado de huir. Cómo había golpeado con su cola las paredes con desesperación y angustia, cómo le había dolido. Recordó imaginar que las paredes se cerraban alrededor de él, al punto de oprimirlo hasta la muerte. Ese había sido sin duda uno de los momentos más duros de su vida. Fue ahí cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que jamás podría salir de ese infierno.  
Entonces...¿cuál era su mayor temor?  
Pasó una hora, un minuto y treinta segundos para que se le ocurriera algo.  
Fracaso, él ya lo era.  
Debilidad...tampoco.  
No encontrar el amor...Tal vez, pero de seguro que lo encontraba. Debía haber miles de basiliscos hembras que quisieran a este monumento de casi mil años.  
Fealdad...¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!? Soy un basilisco tan modesto y guapo, tan inteligente, pensante y amable. Sí, soy modesto.  
Odio...Ja, si todos pensaban que era basura de excremento de troll.  
Muerte...No, no le temía a la muerte, de hecho, esta sería un gran regalo y la prefería antes que vivir más siglos aquí, con esas ratas cabronas.  
Hambre...Sí, le temía al hambre pero sin duda ese no podía ser su mayor temor si lo pensaba profundamente.  
Vejez...Él ya era viejo, (pero eso no le quitaba su sensual físico).  
Mientras su cerebro seguía trabajando en busca de una idea, vio pasara a varios metros por delante a un grupo de ratas que iban muy juntas, protegiéndose entre ellas y dispuestas a defender a su gente. El foco en su cabeza se encendió.  
Soledad...Sí, ese era su mayor temor: permanecer solo más tiempo. Era un inútil. Sólo servía para petrificar gente que ni siquiera conocía y que no le había hecho nada para ser castigados así, tan cruelmente. Aunque la verdad era que nadie les obligaba a quedarse mirándolo. Digo, soy muy culo pero...  
¿Por qué obedecía las órdenes de Salazar? Tal vez porque no tenía nada más. Jamás tendría esa fraternidad con alguien que tenían animales como las ratas, que se apoyaban entre ellas, o las arañas, sus más grandes enemigas, que vivían juntas y se tenían las unas a las otras.  
Con desesperación y reviviendo lo pasado hacía años, golpeó las paredes con furia, lastimándose la cola en el intento.  
Las ratas comiéndole, muriendo de hambre, quedándose solo para siempre, personas gritándole que era un monstruo...su mente lo torturaba.  
—¡Basta, basta!—se decía a sí mismo.  
Puede ser que, al fin y al cabo, no todos nacemos para ser felices, el mundo no se conforma por gente feliz. Para subir tenemos que bajar y para bajar tenemos que subir. Aunque ese dicho no se aplicaba al viejo basilisco.  
—¡Quiero salir!—bramó y las ratas le miraron como si estuviese loco.  
Las mandó al demonio.  
—¡Mueran, dientonas!—les gritó a los roedores que le respondieron enseñándole sus pequeños dientes.  
En uno de los golpes que le dio a la pared, se golpeó la cabeza. Sintió su sangre deslizándose por su cráneo, haciéndole parecer un basilisco bravo y valiente.  
—Pared, ¿qué te he hecho yo?—preguntó a la inmóvil pared.  
Comenzó a sentir una horrible opresión en una parte de su cuerpo. Era lo peor que había sentido en toda su vida. Peor que el dolor físico. Sentía un aire escalofriante, ya no podía más. En esos segundos, deseó morir como nunca antes.  
Continuó golpeando las paredes con desesperación, aún sabiendo que jamás saldría de ahí. La soledad le acompañaba.  
Y lo acompañaría eternamente o hasta la muerte, en sus tristezas, esperanzas y angustias: la vida.  
O lo que quedaba de ella.

**Que opinan? o aburrido? Les acepto todos los comments.**


End file.
